sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost-type
The Ghost-type (ゴーストタイプ, Gōsuto Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Ghost-type Pokémon are Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four, Morty of Ecruteak City, Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four, Fantina of Hearthome City, and Shauntal of the Unova Elite Four. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Ghost-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=64.21 *Attack=73.86 *Defense=73.86 *SpAtk=80.82 *SpDef=77.46 *Speed=62.18 **Total=426.75 Fully evolved *HP=75.44 *Attack=82.25 *Defense=84.00 *SpAtk=89.69 *SpDef=86.38 *Speed=71.00 **Total=488.75 Battle properties Characteristics The Ghost type is the smallest type in the cmics, game and anime, with few additions in each new Pokémon game. They are also unique in the fact that they have a type-specific attack: Curse, which, other than being the only ??? move before the type was removed in Generation Unova, works differently for Ghost-type Pokémon than it does for other Pokémon. Offense Ghost-type Pokémon are used mainly to inflict status effects, like confusion or paralysis. Most Ghost-type moves cause some sort of effect or a status ailment. They are a good type to use in Pokémon battling, because of their possession of all-around good attacks, such as Shadow Claw and Shadow Ball. Also, there is no Pokémon that resists a combination of Fighting- and Ghost-type moves, as the only combination capable of this Normal/Ghost) has never materialized. Defense Prior to Generation Kalos, Pokémon that are both Dark and Ghost-type have no weaknesses (excluding Fighting-type moves used under immunity-negating conditions such as Ring Target or Scrappy), as the resistances of the Dark type cover the weaknesses of Ghost, and vice-versa. In Generation Kalos, the Fairy type was introduced, which is super effective against Dark and not resisted by Ghost, so these Pokémon now have a weakness to Fairy. As of Generation Kalos, Ghost-type pokémon are immune to all trapping moves and abilities, including Magnet Pull and semi-trapping moves such as Fire Spin. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Ghost-type moves typically become Smart moves, but some may be Cute or Tough moves. Pokémon As of Generation Unova, there are 34 Ghost-type Pokémon or 4.7% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the rarest of the eighteen types, tied with Fairy-type. Pure Ghost-type Pokémon *Misdreavus *Mismagius *Shuppet *Banette *Duskull *Dusclops *Dusknoir *Yamask *Cofagrigus Half Ghost-type Pokémon Primary Ghost-type Pokémon *Gastly *Haunter *Gengar *Drifloon *Drifblim *Spiritomb *Giratina *Litwick *Lampent *Chandelure *Phantump *Trevenant *Pumpkaboo *Gourgeist Secondary Ghost-type Pokémon *Shedinja *Sableye *Froslass *Rotom *Frillish *Jellicent *Golett *Golurk *Honedge *Doublade *Aegislash Moves Trivia * Generation Unova introduced the most Ghost-type Pokémon of any generation, with nine, and Generation Johto introduced the fewest Ghost-type Pokémon, with only one. * Generation Johto introduced the most Ghost-type moves of any generation, with five, and Generation Unova introduced the fewest Ghost-type moves, with only one. * In Generation Kanto, Ghost-type moves have no effect on Psychic-type Pokémon, though an abundance of evidence suggests that this may have been an error. Multiple sources mention that Ghost-type moves are super effective on Psychic-type Pokémon: official strategy guides published by Nintendo, two episodes of the anime (''The Tower of Terror'' and ''Haunter versus Kadabra''), and even the games themselves, where a Trainer in the Saffron Gym mentions that Psychic-type Pokémon "only fear Bugs and Ghosts" (though the reference to Ghost-type Pokémon was removed in Yellow). This was changed in Generation Johto to make Ghost moves actually be super effective against Psychic Pokémon. * There are no Ghost-type moves with an accuracy lower than 100%. * While the Ghost type has an immunity to Normal-type moves, several damaging moves that display as Normal can affect them, including Hidden Power (whose actual type varies) and Struggle. * There are no pure Ghost-type Pokémon that evolve into a dual-type Pokémon. * The only Ghost-type moves with more than 80 base power are Shadow Force and Phantom Force. Both moves take two turns to execute and hit even if the target is protecting itself. ** Hex, however, will have a base power of 130 (100 in Generation Unova) if the target is inflicted with a status ailment. * Along with the Dark type, there are no Pokémon with a type combination doubly vulnerable to Ghost, though in generation Kalos the move Trick-or-Treat can be used to create such a combination Psychic/Ghost) in-battle -- the only type combination to posess a double vulnerability to itself. * As of Generation Kalos, it is not possible for any Pokémon to posess a double resistance to Ghost. The only Pokémon to posess a double resistance in previous generations are Pawniard and Bisharp. * The Ghost type is the only type immune to two types. * Offensively, the only difference between Dark and Ghost is that Dark type moves are not very effective on Fighting or Fairy and Ghost type moves don't affect Normal-type, while the other does normal damage to those types. * In Mystery Dungeon, most Ghost-type Pokémon can naturally move through walls. While on a wall tile, they cannot be attacked but can attack their foes, and their Belly empties at a rate of 5 per turn. * In Sonic Pokémon Conquest, Ghost-type Pokémon which are not part-Flying or have Levitate are shown with an animation of physically passing through enemies, referencing the common belief ghosts in real life can pass through tangible objects. They cannot, however, in-game pass through with any other obstacle on the field. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Ghost-type Pokémon